Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an improved gutter guard assembly and joints. More particularly, the present invention relates a screen-type gutter guard with interlocking joints designed to control and account for thermal expansion of the gutter guard during cold and/or hot weather.
Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,020 ('020 Patent), which issued to Nitch, discloses a Roof Gutter Guard. The '020 Patent describes a gutter screen for preventing the accumulation of debris within a gutter is disclosed. The gutter screen has a plurality of ribs positioned to run transversely across the gutter. Each rib has a rounded first top section, the first top section having a top surface emanating circumferentially about the first top section, a V-shaped first bottom section, a first end, and a second end. The gutter screen also has a plurality of bars positioned to ran above and generally parallel to the gutter. The bars have a rounded second top section and a V-shaped second bottom section. The second top section of each bar is attached to and interconnects the first bottom sections of each rib, the ribs and the bars defining a plurality of gutter screen apertures. A roof flange for attaching the gutter screen underneath a roof shingle extends from the first end of each rib. The roof flange has a roof flange surface which is flush with the top surface of the rib. A L-shaped gutter flange for engaging a gutter edge extends transversely and interconnectingly across each rib just below the first top section at the second end of each rib.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,951,077 ('077 Patent), which issued to Higginbotham, discloses a Non Clogging Screen. The '077 Patent essentially describes an improved gutter shield device includes a first connecting plane of roll formed metal, a second filtering plane of roll formed metal and metallic or polymer cloth, and a third connecting plane of roll formed metal combined into an integral unit. An elongated strip of roll formed metal includes a rear vertical plane adapted to seat beneath shingles of a roof structure. The rear vertical plane is crimped by roll forming onto the second and rear longitudinal edge of a forward extending plane that combines a fine filtering membrane with an underlying skeletal support of expanded metal as an integral unit. The expanded metal and filtering membrane so joined contain two or more v-shaped downward extending longitudinal channels within the forward extending plane that transverse the length of the forward extending plane parallel to it's first edge. The forward extending plane is bound on a first and forward longitudinal edge by a first plane of that comprises a roll formed angled z-shaped connecting metal strip for securing the gutter shield to an inwardly extending flange of a k-style gutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,433 ('433 Patent), which issued to Swistun, discloses a Gutter Screen Termination Trim with Water Tension Breaker. The '433 Patent describes a gutter screen attachment for minimizing water film runoff and debris collection adjacent a screened gutter. The screen attachment comprises a superior breaker edge, an inferior breaker edge, and a screen-receiving region. The screen-receiving region comprises an edge-receiving fold that accepts the gutter-engaging edge of a gutter screen. The superior breaker edge extends upwardly opposite the inferior breaker edge and is designed to break the water tension of a water film formed upon the gutter screen. The inferior breaker edge is designed to prevent water leakage between the screen attachment and the gutter. The superior breaker edge is of minimized height so as to allow bulky debris to translate over the superior breaker edge. It is thus contemplated that the superior breaker edge functions to allow water to more properly permeate through the gutter screen.
United States Patent Application No. 2005/0028452, which was authored by Brochu, describes a device for protecting a gutter having a rear wall, front wall and a bottom wall, the walls defining a trough there between, the device comprising a guard member having generally planar central portion with one side thereof having an inverted U-shaped configuration designed to fit over an upper marginal edge of the rear wall of the gutter while at the other side, there is provided an overflow wall. The guard and gutter are attached directly to a supporting structure by means of screws or other mechanical fastening devices.
United States Patent Application No. 2013/0061537, which was authored by Hawes, relates to an apparatus that prevents rain gutters for clogging and, more particularly, a gutter guard.
United States Patent Application No. 2015/0033638, which was authored by Davis, describes gutter guard apparatuses and methods of making the same are provided. A gutter guard apparatus for preventing debris from entering rainwater collection gutters on a structure. A gutter guard apparatus can comprise a guard panel and mesh layer that cooperate to prevent debris from entering a rainwater collection gutter. The mesh layer can be secured to the guard panel at substantially all points of contact between the mesh layer and guard panel to thereby provide a secure and durable gutter guard apparatus. Methods and devices for forming a gutter guard can comprise bonding the mesh layer to a guard panel using a radiant heater, heated roller, adhesive applicator, ultrasonic welder and/or combinations thereof.